


Acid Bites

by 33hannah



Category: Fanboy & Chum Chum (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fanboy discovers that he's a sex MACHINE, First Time, Lots of Sex, Poor Yo, Sex, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/33hannah/pseuds/33hannah
Summary: A storm brings Fanboy and Yo together (they fuck each other's brains out).
Relationships: Fanboy/Yo (Fanboy & Chum Chum)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. The Epidermis

**Author's Note:**

> This story is shit. Don't like it, don't read. Don't bitch about it to me.

When Fanboy found Yo shivering in the cold on his porch, his first impulse was to slam the door in her face to give her a taste of her own medicine, but she zipped inside before he could protest.

“What? Hey!” He yelped, jostled as she shoved past. Yo hmphed and kicked off her shoes at the front door out of respect for the Fanlair’s other inhabitant. Speaking of which.

“Chum Chum?” She called out. “Your special sweetie is here!”

Silence, except for Fanboy’s impatient foot tapping).

“Chum Chum?” No answer. He must’ve been hiding. She shrugged and bent down to place her shoes in an organized manner before glancing up at Fanboy, who was glaring angrily.

“What? You’ve never seen an acid rainstorm?” She beamed cutely, standing up straight and hooking her fingers around the straps of her childhood backpack.

“Waiting for another chance to steal Chum Chum? Come ON. This has been going on for years!” Fanboy mocked, taking hold of her backpack and hoisting her up. “Well, you’re outta luck. He’s spending the night at his cousin’s place.”

“Really?” Yo sagged disappointedly and Fanboy turned his nose up.

“I’ll show you the door.”

The woman battered her eyelashes sweetly, her pupils glittering with mock sadness. “You’d really leave a beauty like me out to die in the acid rain?” She cooed.

Fanboy smiled. “Without a doubt.” He dropped her before the open door and pointed out into the raging storm. “Exit stage left.”

Yo opened her mouth to argue, but a loud thunderclap startled them both before a huge gust of wind slammed the door shut, shrouding the lair in darkness.

“Fan _tastic_!” Fanboy groaned. “Your aura has doomed us both and now the power’s out.”

Yo snorted. “I’m sorry, could you repeat?”

“POWER’S OUT!” Fanboy hollered, causing Yo to lean back against the brunt of the volume. “Seems like you’ll have to return to the comfort of your own abode,” he went on at normal volume, clearly unaffected by the prospect. “What a shame.”

Before Yo could respond (and wait for her ears to stop ringing), the sound of a whirring generator filled the room before all lights flickered back to life. Yo put her hands on her hips and looked pointedly at the man.

“Uhh…” Fanboy blinked sheepishly, “…regardless of my amazing utilities; OUT!”

Yo found herself being shoved until she was literally mushed up against the door. “Nice seeing you thanks for dropping by but I really don’t wanna be in your good company at the moment SEE YOU LATER.”

“Hey, hey!” Yo yelped, shaking his gloved hands off her shoulders. “I can’t go out there _now_!”

Fanboy glanced over her shoulder, where an influx of lightning violently struck dangerously close to where they were. “Why not? Can’t handle a little rain?”

“ _Acid_ rain? Hell NO!” She seethed, cheeks reddening a little.

Fanboy shrugged. “That’s your own fault. _Hasta la vista_ , Baby!” And with that, he shoved her out the door and slammed it behind her.

Once closed, he rolled his eyes and leaned against it. “Sheeshley. What a chicken.” Figuring that the woman had left for good, he jogged up the stairs and cannon-balled into bed, only to find Yo standing at the bedside table, slightly damp and boiling mad. There was a beat before he screamed and fell back onto the floor; she _was_ a startling presence.

“ZACK!” Her shadow shrouded him, and he stared up at her. “LET! ME! STAY!” She gritted out, her arms glued to her sides, and fists clenched. It wasn’t often that she used his real name.

“NEVER!” He shouted back, but Yo growled so fiercely that Fanboy actually flinched. Considering his options, the young man, at last, huffed and conceded. “Alright, _alright_ , _**alright**_. You can stay ‘til the rain stops, but ONLY ‘till then. You’re lucky Chum Chum’s with his cousin or I would’ve forced you t’ call “outsies”.”

Yo ‘hmphed’ and turned her nose to the air, but when she saw the available bed across from Fanboy’s own, her spirits lifted and she made her way over to set up camp.

Much to her dismay, the super-fan had predicted this. Quicker than anything, he leaped from the floor and blocked her path with his arms spread. “Not so fast!” He scolded, wagging a finger in her face. “ _This_ is spoken for.”

Yo frowned and batted his hand away. “Then where am I supposed to sleep?”

Fanboy cocked his head to the side and thought for a moment. “Well, it depends.”

Yo squinted. “Depends? Depends on what?”

“On what you’d prefer: the couch or the tub,” Fanboy explained easily. “Choose wisely.”

Yo’s mouth opened and closed a few times, but no words came out. As her baffled silence continued, Fanboy examined his gloved fingers and spitefully added, “I know it’s not as good as a nice, comfy bed, but choosers can’t be beggars.”

Yo ignored his slip and pursed her lips in irritation.

“Tub it is!” He cut in before she could speak. “Good choice! Chum Chum and I stockpile napkins under the sink; I’ll afford to let some of those go tonight for your sake. Take as many as ya want.”

There was another moment of tense silence before Yo’s face went beet red.

“No need to thank me,” Fanboy went on, his words oozing with malice. “Generosity is my middle name.”

Yo clenched her fists at her sides. “I’m not sleeping in a stupid TUB. Gimme that bed!”

Fanboy put his hands on his hips and rose his brows. “Make me,” he challenged

Determined and angry, the woman turned right around to get to her new destination… _Fanboy’s_ bed. That was unexpected, and he stared as she sat on the edge of the mattress. His initial surprise wore off rather quickly as she began to remove her backpack, and he made a quick scramble to try and remove her from what was rightfully his.

“Get offa that!” He exclaimed, standing before her with his arms crossed. Yo kicked off her socks and crossed her arms as well. “You’re gonna infect it!”

“Pfft. With what?”

For a good solid minute they tried staring each other down, but each teen’s stubbornness was too massive for the other to dominate. It was all a matter of patience.

Fanboy pointed to the edge of the loft. “Couch,” he ordered.

Without breaking eye contact, Yo shook her head.

“Tub.”

Nothing.

“Kitchen sink! Final offer!”

The staring contest lasted for a good five minutes before Fanboy got unusually frustrated. Yo could hear the whistling sound of steam emit from his ears in response to his mounting anger. “How’s a guy supposed to have a good night’s sleep if his bed’s infested with cooties?”

“ _Cooties?!”_ Yo was appalled, to say the least. “ _You’re_ the one with cooties,” she snapped, pointing accusingly, “Mr. Monthly-Shower!”

Fanboy went beet red. “I beg your pardon. That world-record attempt was a one-time thing! I’m long past it.”

“Not long enough!”

“It doesn’t matter!” The boy snapped.

“It does SO!” The woman responded, and it was almost more than what Fanboy could bear.

“Does not!”

“Does so!”

“ _Then why do you wanna sleep in it_?!” He shouted.

Yo jolted again at his volume, clamping her hands over her ears. “Ugh… What?”

Fanboy continued to seethe but lowered his voice. “If I have cooties,” he repeated, “then what makes you think my bed _doesn’t_?”

Yo stared at him for a solid three seconds before slowly lowering her gaze down. The realization hit her like a truck.

“KYAAAAAAAAAAAAH!” Yo screamed and shot off his bed to securely latch onto the nearest thing, which just so happened to be her schoolmate. Fanboy stiffened as she outright shrieked again, using his body as a launching pad to rocket off of him. He fell back with a _thump_ and she catapulted into a box of action figures, curling beneath them and shivering.

Shaking off his initial daze, Fanboy insisted without thinking, “There, you see? My bed’s a horrifying abyss of seething wretchedness. Not me, though. I took a shower this morning.”

It was a total 180. Yo’s head popped up from the box, scattering a few collectibles. “Oh?” In a flash, she moved right up to his face and took a looooong sniff, causing Fanboy to lean back.

A second passed. Then two. Then she smiled brightly.

“If you say so,” she chirped, scooting back further onto his bed and taking hold of the sheets. Fanboy watched, steam slowly rising from his head. Yo was really pushing it. Those were _his_ sheets on _his_ bed in _his_ house and she was defiling them all with her—her--- _her_! He wrinkled his nose in disgust. Ugh, he could almost smell the flowers and unicorns and penguins on cotton-candy clouds _radiating_ from her being.

“Yo—” Fanboy, swallowing back his anger, straightened out again. “—If you don’t get outta my bed in three seconds, I’m gonna _make_ ya.”

“Do you have an extra pillow?” was Yo’s muffled reply, as she had ducked under his covers.

Fanboy thought for a moment and rubbed at his temples. What were Yo’s weaknesses again? Well, she hated snakes, so maybe he could chase her out with a long, slimy snake. The only problem was he didn’t _have_ a long, slimy snake. Or any snake. Maggot farm? No, he had JUST done spring cleaning. Great. …Well, Yo would do anything to get her hands on Chum Chum, but he’d learned his lesson from last Prank Day. He shuddered. Just thinking about it made him want to hide.

“I guess _you’re_ gonna have to sleep on the couch now,” Yo cheerfully cut through his thought process, causing him to snap. There, on his bed, that woman has wrapped his blankets around her body and she was now smirking at him all smug and mean and---!!!!!

Fanboy pounced. With a great _‘thud’,_ Yo hit the mattress beneath the unimpressive weight of her classmate, her elbow scraping said mattress hard enough to give anyone a serious road rash.

Yo was still laughing at him, but all attempts to fight Fanboy off were impeded as a result. The taller of the two was clutching at her collar and all Yo could do was squirm and push at his hands.

“Gotcha!” Fanboy cried triumphantly, though he sounded a little out of breath. “You’re goin’ on that couch if I have to drag ya there myself!”

In response, Yo tried to curl in on herself in the manner of an armadillo.

_“Yo, give up already!”_

Fanboy did his best to thwart his classmate’s actions, wrestling with her to try to get her off his bed, but to no avail.

“If you don’t get outta my bed right now, I’ll--!” Fanboy struggled to come up with a suitable threat. “I’ll tickle you!”

This only made Yo crack up even harder.

“Ya think I’m joking?!”

Yo stopped laughing the moment she realized his seriousness. She unfurled and attempted to kick and claw her way out from underneath him, but this only gave the man an opening. Before she knew it her shirt was half-way up her torso. Alas, she was forced to relinquish the fight on that one.

“Ha!” Fanboy shouted. _“Still_ not ready to admit defeat!?”

_“N-Never,”_ Yo panted.

Fanboy grasped at her shirt, his spidery fingers sliding roughly against her sides. Yo jolted and let out a shocked, breathless cry. Figuring he’d found a weak point, Fanboy went in for the kill with both hands. He attacked her ribs, rubbing between the gaps and jabbing roughly at the poor woman’s sides as she squirmed and fought with renewed urgency.

“S-stop! _Please!_ Fah-Fanboy…!”

Maybe her protests would have been heeded if it weren’t for the fact she was still laughing. She twisted to push at her assailant and clutch at his arms. She was almost screaming between heady gasps.

“Please stop!” she laughed. _“S-STO-HOP!”_

The sadistic grin on Fanboy’s face, however, was answer enough to her pleas. “Surrender!”

Yo didn’t know when the place between her legs began to grow hot, but she could feel it burning now. The warmth was rushing through her body in response to all this over-stimulation. She jolted again upon feeling his fingers glide over her stomach, eyes wide with a sudden, horrible realization. She turned over onto her stomach again, fingertips scraping the bedsheets. A particularly rough touch had her choking on a cry that threatened to become a moan. She wasn’t laughing anymore.

“Fanboy, seriously, stop.” She panted, trying to keep the tone light in spite of everything.

“Well, well, well,” the boy snickered, thinking he had bested her. “Looks like the “prank master” has finally met her match. Ready to give up and admit defeat like a man?”

“Mmf…” Yo didn’t answer, hiding her face as she shifted.

Fanboy paused, cocking his head to the side with a triumphant grin. “I’m sorry, could you speak up? The words got caught in your surrender.”

Yo whimpered once more, and Fanboy squinted suspiciously. “I didn’t hurt you.”

The woman barked out a nervous laugh. “No! No, you didn’t. You… You’re making me feel weird.”

Fanboy blinked. “…I guess it’s not easy admitting defeat.”

“No, no. I mean, in, uh, private areas?”

“… _Don’t follow.”_

“South of the equator?”

“…Totally lost.”

Yo groaned aloud, burrowing her face deeper into the pillow. “In woman places!” She forced out.

“Oh. Woman places. Right.” Fanboy nodded with uncertainty. “Wait. Wait, _here_???” Without warning, he hunched over Yo’s body and shoved his gloved hand between her legs. The woman shrieked and bucked her hips without thinking, startling herself and Fanboy in the process. She expected him to jerk his hand away, but to her absolute astonishment, he slid his hand further and _rubbed_ instead.

Yo pressed her face into the covers with a startled, “H-hah! Wh--”

“Pfft!” Fanboy was most amused, completely oblivious to her embarrassment as well as the gravity of his own actions. “Did you wet yourself? I’m a better tickler than I thought.”

“N-No…” Yo was too stunned to react. She could hardly believe this was happening. Her better judgment screamed at her to spring, punch his lights out, and flee from this place. Instead, her legs parted automatically for his intimate ministrations. He kept squeezing and touching, curiously getting a feel for her mound through the fabric of her pink leggings. Yo' cheeks were burning. She hid her face in her arms and shuddered. Fanboy had always been pretty naïve, but Yo could hardly believe this was actually happening.

“No?” He repeated, slowing.

At present, _“…Why is he still touching me?”_

It would have been easy for Yo to put a stop to this indecent exploration if she really wanted to, but for some strange reason she couldn’t place, she just didn’t _want_ him to stop.

When she kept silent, he quickened his movements again. “You’re so damp…” Fanboy observed aloud.

Those words sent a bolt of yearning down Yo’s spine, and for a split second, she felt beyond dirty. She muffled a loud moan against her arm, her hips twitching of their own accord. It took every ounce of her willpower to keep from outright trying to grind against Fanboy’s hand.

“Uh… Y-Yeah, I guess so,” she breathed, somehow able to manage a cheerful manner to her tone.

“No, no. You’re, like, REALLY damp…” It was at this point that Fanboy’s innocent curiosity began to shift. He could’ve stopped if he wanted to. His touch faltered, rife with uncertainty. Then, finally, he cupped Yo’s mound as best he could through the fabric of her leggings and pressed inward. Yo’s breath caught and she twisted, spreading her legs wider while keeping her face averted.

“You ‘kay?” Fanboy paused, a flicker of unfamiliar warmth igniting inside him.

“Yep!” Yo whimpered at the loss of friction. “It felt…good.”

“Good?” Fanboy was skeptical, but he resumed his ministrations regardless. A curious squeeze to the clit had Yo jerking her hips against his hand, unable to control the reaction even if she wanted to. She fell forward, sighing harshly and shivering as Fanboy nervously, almost instinctively, gripped the hem of her skirt and pulled to keep her still.

“Are you _sure_ you didn’t pee your pants?”

“Sure, I’m sure!” Yo peered over her arm to see her classmate’s expression. She couldn't recall a time she’d seen him so _enthralled in this way._ There was a touch of worry to his gaze, too, or perhaps it was just intense concentration.

“You’re sweating like crazy,” he pointed out.

Yo gave a tiny, halfhearted giggle, hiding her face again. “You’re sweating too.”

Fanboy paused _again_ , and Yo whined silently at the lack of stimulation. “T-That doesn’t normally happen,” he pondered nervously, wiping his masked brow.

“It should, considering the circumstances.”

Fanboy bit his lower lip and traced around the area of her clothed entranced, eyes widening with astonishment as she whimpered. He definitely didn’t expect her reaction to be this…he didn’t even know how to describe it.

“How do you know? Is it ‘cause of this?” He squeezed his classmate’s genitalia and gave it a little rub for emphasis. Yo’s breath caught in her throat and her heel skidded down the sheets, knocking into the outside of his thigh. He jumped slightly as that flicker of warmth in his body grew.

“Urk. If—If I say yes--” she hissed through her teeth, trying to push the frustration out of her voice with a hint of forced amusement, “—will you keep going?”

There was a short silence as Fanboy leaned further over her, sliding his other hand up her skirt as he toyed her area with his fist before whipping it back to clench at his side. 

“ _Should_ I keep going?”

His uncertainty was making Yo squirm, a stab of worry keeping her from complaining. She sent a look up at her classmate, hoping beyond hope he wasn’t just _now_ having regrets. Realizing just how weird this was. For a moment, they just watched each other. Just observed the other’s expression and a flash of unfamiliar emotion shot through both of their chests.

_“It just…it feels good,”_ she whispered, blushing hard.

Yo squirmed against him, unconsciously hiking up her skirt. Fanboy gritted his teeth and stiffened as her knee brushed against his inner thigh, causing him to make a noise she’d never heard him make before.

Fanboy slapped a hand over his mouth, eyes wide as his pale complexion went fiery red. They stared at each other.

“Uhh…?”

“Oh, for shit’s sake!” Clearly irked and flustered, Fanboy would say anything to tear her attention away from whatever _that_ was. “Don’t they have a rule about girl/boy slumber parties?” He hissed through his fingers.

“I-I think so,” was her shaky reply.

“Yo,” Fanboy began, hesitating in a way that was very unlike him. “Can IIIII…?” He shifted uncomfortably. “Can I see it?” The woman didn’t respond right away, so he quickly added a, “Please?”

It took a second for Yo to realize what he was talking about. But when she did, her surprised expression must have looked skeptical to Fanboy, because he began to ramble.

“I-I just—I don’t know; I’ve never seen one before and that—” he stopped, inhaling, “—That’s just weird. _Never mind_!” His arms went stiff at his sides and he looked away to glare somewhere to the left, clearly flustered. “Never mind,” he repeated with a grumble, trying hard to mask his mortification with irritation.

“You’ve never seen one before?”

“…”

The silence was broken by Yo’s breathy giggle of relief. In the many years she knew him, it was next to never that she actually got to witness Fanboy being _shy_. Unsure, wary, quizzical, nervous, baffled, but never _shy—_ _especially in junior year of highschool_.

“You can see mine,” Yo responded with a sideways grin, “but you have to show me yours. That way it’s fair.”

It was sometimes difficult to tell when she was being serious as silly as she normally acted, Fanboy thought with annoyance. Nevertheless, he took her words to heart and stiffened.

He looked away, and Yo waited until he asked, “Are you sure you _want_ to see it?”

Yo buried her face back in the covers. “Only cause it’s fair,” she mumbled unconvincingly, and Fanboy swallowed, glancing down at himself nervously.

I-I just…I’d have to take off everything,” —his breath hitched— “since I’m wearing a leotard.”

Neither of them moved.

“You don’t have to,” Yo squeaked, “but we’d be “Even-Steven”.”

The quiet went on for a good while until Fanboy tried to shake his nervousness with determination.

“Deal,” he agreed, hooking his fingers beneath the elastic of Yo’s leggings and underwear and tugging. He stopped at about an inch of visible skin, swallowing silently before continuing. He knew that he would need to keep his word if he actually saw her…her thing, but despite the idea scaring him, he didn’t stop. Yo arched her hips up a bit and averted her gaze by bunching sheets in her face, not bothering to watch as her private was exposed to the cool air and Fanboy’s scrutinizing gaze.

Yo heard his shaky inhale, lifted her skirt, and felt the mattress beneath her shift as he squirmed. There was a short delay--she realized was caused by Fanboy cracking his knuckles--and then she felt warm skin brushing her labia. She twitched so hard he flinched, unable to help shooting his gaze down at her with some alarm. When she didn’t protest, he continued.

Delicately, he spread Yo’s lips apart to try and get a better look inside, inspecting the area meticulously. Down below, he felt himself twitch with interest. He tried not to think about what THAT meant.

“I-It’s…uh, _pretty_ ,” he said, sounding _surprised_ as he traced his digits along the outside of her heated entrance, causing it to gently release a small bout of wetness. Yo buried her face into the sheets to hide the fire overtaking her cheeks. He mumbled offhandedly, trembling finger now coated in her damp. "Like "weird-pretty."

\---

Its gets worse.


	2. Dermis

‘So this is what a woman’s thing looks like…’

He gave her pearl a curious stroke with his thumb, observing her reaction to his touch; or so Yo assumed. She could only listen with a mixture of lust and subdued mortification as this happened. Her fingernails dug hard into the bedsheets and her brow furrowed. Wetness seeped from her entrance on the upstroke and collected upon Fanboy’s fingers. Wrinkling his nose, Fanboy wiped the warm substance onto the fabric of her skirt.

“Eugh, it’s all slimy. What’s that good for?”

“Hey!” Yo distracted him, finally lifting her face from the sheets. “You gotta show me yours, remember?”

Fanboy looked at her, eyes widening as he drunk up her lustful, pink face. It was just then that he’d noticed the strain his newly formed erection was causing, and he gently cupped his hand around the area. His body had only done this once or twice, but he hadn’t paid any mind to it until now.

Showing this part of himself to someone—to YO, no less—had never crossed his mind. It never occurred to him that a situation like this would ever happen, and even if it was possible, it was NEVER something he thought about. Revealing the most private part of his body…to anyone, to YO of all people, was an exhilarating implication. She was having the weirdest effects on him.

Despite his worries, Fanboy straightened and tried his best to act calm. “Right. Right-right-right. It’s nothin’ special, though.”

He let go and propped himself up on his arms over Yo, kneeling between her legs. The smaller of the two glanced up with a spark of anticipation. She shrugged. “What would make it special other than it just being yours?”

“D-Don’t be mushy.” More flustered than ever, Fanboy tilted his head down, eyes narrowed with concentration. Yo turned onto her back and gripped her classmate’s forearm near the elbow. He made no protests.

Fanboy used his free hand to pull his underwear down slowly so that his newly formed erection caught and tented the fabric for a moment. If Yo didn’t know any better she’d say he was _teasing_ her on purpose.

She couldn’t take her eyes away, suddenly eager for the sight about to befall her. After tugging away the article of clothing and flinging it to the side, he quickly stripped himself before bunching his neon-green leotard over his manhood. He didn’t make eye contact, and Yo nudged him with her knee to get him to continue.

Fanboy clenched the article of clothing and hesitantly tugged it off, allowing his appendage to spring free at last. Already as hard as a rock and dripping like a leaky faucet. Yo stared, her center quivering. Fanboy’s grip tightened and he shuddered, pained for a moment. He refused to look at her, staring intensely at the nearest wall, face incredibly red.

“Oh…” Yo breathed.

The taller of the two shot a look down at her, visibly anxious that he was the only one who was technically nude. She still had a shirt and skirt to call her own.

“What? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” she replied. “It’s _just that yours is all slimy too.”_

Fanboy grumbled incoherently and covered his masked face with embarrassment. Charmed, Yo held back a nervous giggle and studied his excited prick. It was the first time she’d ever seen one, and a strange new feeling welled up inside her. Her hands clenched, and she had the sudden urge to explore what else a boy might feel like.

Licking her lips, Yo tentatively reached out with her spidery fingers and brushed them against one of his nearly hairless legs, rubbing her thumb against his calf in a comforting sort of gesture. When all his response was a sharp intake of breath, she trailed her hand higher up to caress his thigh. Fanboy peeked through his fingers when she moved higher still, until she finally became gently acquainted with his sensitive flesh. She didn’t expect him to yelp, but he did as if she’d used the force for the handle of a jump rope.

“G-GAH!” Fanboy cried out, slapping both hands over his mouth to try and quell his noises, but allowed Yo to fondle his member. He watched with a mixture of horror and curious lust as she delicately dragged her fingers from the furry base to the tip, and focusing her careful attention there. Nobody had ever touched him like this before, seen him like this before, and he was strangely nervous to know what she thought of it.

“It kinda looks like a grape,” she murmured observantly, tilting his shaft to the side to wonder at the gentle curve. “At least, the top part does. The rest of it looks like a—” she paused. “Does it always just stand up like this?”

Fanboy tried to answer but jumped as her thumb rubbed the head, smearing drops of clear liquid over the sensitive area. “Gfmm--!” He moaned into his hands, eyes rolling to the back of his head as her soft fingers caressed him. “I-I dunno,” he mumbled stupidly.

After a few minutes, Yo pulled away, watching the as the drops of liquid trailing down the shaft to gather at the base of his sack. She took his balls in her hands and gently knead them with her thumbs and forefingers, enjoying the way he bit his ungloved fist to hold back his erotic noises as she massaged the fluids into his skin. She stared up at the flustered male until he finally made eye contact, and she could see his eyes were half-lidded and cloudy with arousal.

And that’s when a crazy idea struck her.

“C’mere,” she murmured, crawling to him. When he didn’t move right away, she grabbed his collar and dragged him down into a near embrace before he could even question it.

“H-Huh--?!” He squawked, trying to pull away, but she clutched at his upper arms and pulled their hips together with her legs, shifting until their genitals slid flush against each other.

Fanboy yelped and jolted at the contact, jerking his hips away and yanking himself from her grip to scramble back to the foot of his bed. “GAH! Yo, what the--?!” His alarmed outburst had slightly jolted her from her lust-induced state to one of guilt, sweating profusely as he was and practically chewing on his knuckles.

“Whoa! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Yo quickly tried to amend, holding her hands out in a reassuring manner. “I should’ve told you what I was gonna do. I’m sorry.”

Fanboy gaped. “Uh, _I’m sorry_ , what exactly _are_ you trying to do?!”

When her apologies failed to calm him, she delicately wrapped her arms around his frame to hold him close. She didn’t know why she did it; she just felt like she had to.

“Y-You made us…our things touch--!” Fanboy shivered against her, embarrassed and overwhelmed by the situation, and Yo nuzzled the crook of his neck to try and get him to relax. He shut his eyes tight at the feeling and reveled in her body warmth. His lust had not left him, and he squirmed as her groin brushed against his member, which twitched excitedly at the contact. Oh, he hoped she hadn’t felt that.

“Yo…” He whispered, and Yo pulled back, surprised to see the terror in his eyes. “Are—Are…? Is this even okay? It’s not, isn’t it?” He glanced away, shaking. “It can’t be…”

Fanboy’s ever-present confidence was gone, and Yo was left speechless for a moment, which the male took as an answer. “This isn’t—I’m—I don’t think we’re allowed to do this! Oh-ho, geez, I think I’m gonna faint…” He choked, fanning himself with his hands.

Despite his borderline hysteria, Yo observed that he wasn’t going anywhere, as if he were afraid of what would happen if he moved away. Or maybe… “Do you know what this is?” She asked quietly, moving a hand down her frame and lifting her skirt to caress her center. Fanboy watched in shock as her digits glided over her wet folds and stroked her clit. “This is my private part. I have mine, like all the other women, and you have yours, like all the other men.”

“Mmf…” Fanboy bunched his shaking legs and brought his knees to his chest, forcefully averting his eyes only to swivel them back to stare at her ministrations.

“There’s nothing to be afraid of,” Yo assured him, placing her hand over his trembling one. “We, uh, don’t have to do this, but if you want, I can show you how to feel REALLY good. I won’t make fun of you if you’re afraid. Promise.”

A bolt of anxiety shot up Fanboy’s spine at her proposal. “I’m not scared,” he whispered, visibly conflicted. “I’m just…” he gestured aimlessly and slumped. “I don’t know. I feel so so so weird, my thing’s standing up, and I’ve never seen a naked woman before.”

“It’s all normal. When girls feel weird they get wet. When boys feel weird, they get hard. And I know that I’ve never seen a naked man,” the woman admitted, moving closer. “But I can show you what I know.”

“Y-You won’t make fun of me?” Fanboy shook as she pressed up against him.

“Pinkie promise,” Yo solemnly swore, extending her pinkie in the offering. “Is it okay if I take the lead?”

Fanboy bit his lip and hesitated, but locked his own digit with hers, officially sealing the deal. His reply was so uncharacteristically quiet she almost missed it. “Yes.”

The young woman patted his scorching cheek before switching their positions. He laid on his back and she hovered over him. Fanboy’s eyes flickered from his erection and her quivering center, noting the slight space between them and shuddering, grabbing aimlessly at his bed covers for a sense of security.

The female tried to remain focused and slowly lowered herself until their genitals pressed against each other once more.

Their nerves sparked like electricity upon contact. It crackled along their pelves like an array of tiny lightning bolts, static ecstasy dancing up their spines to drive every last coherent thought away. Judging by that sharp gasp and the way her classmate shook against her, Yo knew Fanboy’s experience was no different than hers.

“Ahnn--! Yo…!” He gasped against her ear and wriggled, one hand gripping her shirt sleeve and the other finding her wrist. The pressure was startling, his penis pressed snugly between her hot folds and his groin.

Neither of them was prepared for pleasure. Fanboy was pressing closer, his body tensing every time Yo ground against him, but he was obviously clueless on how to reciprocate.

“Move your hips…” Yo instructed, tremulous, and panting. She illustrated the sharp movement with her hips for him to see. “Move like—like me.”

And so he tried, clumsily rocking his hips from side to side—quickly realizing that was wrong—and bucked upwards instead.

“Oh!” Yo fell to one of her elbows to brace herself upon the mattress as his movement threw her balance. He didn’t pause, and although his first shy humps were hesitant, they were satisfactory nonetheless. At any other time, to be this close to Fanboy would have earned Yo a month’s worth of hour-long showers and endless teasing from her classmates. Now, she rather liked their proximity. Their chests pressed together, fitting like puzzle pieces, and Fanboy’s masked, shuddering expression was a sight to behold. Yo embraced him as best as she could, gripping his cape collar. It was so warm to lie like this.

“T-That’s it,” She breathed against the other’s clavicle. “Make sure it’s rubbing ag-gainst mine!”

Fanboy wrinkled his nose at the prospect but followed Yo’s rhythm regardless. Soon, she barely had to move at all, pressing her legs against her classmate’s hips and letting him carefully grind into her. The pace he set was standard, to begin with, but without warning, he started moving like a jackhammer. Yo gasped and dug her fingers into her classmate’s chest, catching on the dips of his ribcage as she moved up and found a hold on his bony shoulders. She panted, vision wavering and expression stupid with ecstasy.

“It… feels so good… Yo…” Fanboy panted, speech broken with the harshness of his own movements. He stared up at her, reveling in her lustful expressions. The woman moaned loudly and leaned forward to bury her face into the crook of his neck.

“Whuh—Why does it…?” Those words were breathed directly into Yo's ear, but her only response was another moan. She clutched at her classmate harder as his abrupt movements dislodged her from her perch. In a matter of moments, she was beneath him and they became a knot of gangly arms and legs, pressing and scuffing against one another.

She realized that she wasn’t going to last long at the rate they were going, but the thought was a fleeting one. It was difficult to worry when your entire being was wracked with overwhelming ecstasy.

Yo tensed up a couple of minutes in. She bucked her hips with sudden urgency as her orgasm surged upon her without warning. She panted harshly and unevenly, pulling herself close with her legs and gripping her classmate's cape collar in a death grip as she began to throb. With eyes squeezed shut she felt her juices against their groins, slickening the area to help Fanboy’s gliding motions go smoother. He was drunk on these new sensations and wasn’t about to slow. But what he hadn’t expected was the electricity between them to amplify in response to his counterpart’s release, enough to send him tipping over the edge as well.

“YO!” he panted, voice weak with alarm dipped in raw pleasure. “S-Something’s happenin’!”

His movements abruptly halted. His whole body was _shaking._

“Issokay, Fffan. It’s the good feelin’… Do it...” Yo barely managed to whisper through her post-orgasmic haze.

Wary but encouraged, Fanboy resumed his movements at lightning speed. Yo turned her gaze down to watch with heavy-lidded eyes as her classmate’s cock pulsed. Fanboy's hips twitched and he cried out breathlessly, too shocked and overwhelmed by the sensations to stop himself as his first orgasm finally took hold of his body and mind. Several volleys of hot cum spurted from his member and splattered Yo's dazed face. He thrust frantically, hunching until the notes of pleasure receded and he slowed.

Fanboy panted raggedly as semen trickled down his throbbing length. He noticed its presence as he struggled to keep his balance. “G-Geez, Yo. W-What _is_ that ssstuff?” He whimpered, dragging a finger through the substance. It was sticky, almost hot, and had a faint chemical-like smell. “Is it…milk?”

“Nng. It doesn’t... _taste…_ like milk,” Yo replied breathlessly, and her tongue peeked out the corner of her mouth to sample the semen trickling down her face. Fanboy let out another shuddering breath, his member giving a strong twitch of renewed interest at the sight. Yo brought her coated hand, the one she’d held to her chest as Fanboy had peaked, to her mouth to lap up what was there.

It was strangely exciting to watch. Fanboy shifted and licked his lips. “O-Oh… I-I got it on your face… Sorry,” he apologized but made no move to grab a towel or washcloth to clean the woman.

Instead, he moved down to press against Yo’s cheek in what was the best he could give in terms of a nuzzle, unintentionally smearing his seed between the two of them. Yo returned the gesture, holding on to him as she nuzzled his jawline. She felt no shame at this moment, no fear; but a sort of affection she couldn’t place. Dizzy, she moved a free hand to brush his cum off her cheek. Without thinking, she brought the coated digits to her mouth, tasting him. 

“I…I think it IS milk,” he mused stupidly. “What else…what else could it be?”

Yo’s entrance ached, feeling empty despite the wonderful pleasure she’d just experienced. She closed her eyes, her tongue lazily dragging along his seed. Swallowing it down, her eyes opened. She wanted him bad.

“G…Good job….Fanb…” She trailed, smiling dreamily. Fanboy collapsed beside her and panted against her bangs. They were plastered to her forehead with sweat, but he had no room to talk, perspiring as he was.

“Y-You got some here,” he murmured, moving a finger to her nape, scooping the small bounty of cum that had trickled there. “Heheh…I didn’t know us guys could make milk…” Yo surprised him by extending her tongue and taking his digit into the warm recess of her mouth. He held back a moan as she gently sucked, cleaning his finger of semen. When she finished, she drew back and released his finger with a small pop, a trail of saliva connecting them.

Fanboy shifted again and rubbed his thighs against hers as she moved her hand to his collar bone and left it there, tracing the area gently. It was actually nice to just lay there basking in each other’s warmth, the two came to realize.

“Where did ya learn this?” Fanboy breathed against her bangs, his lids heavy with exhaustion.

“You don’t remember health class?”

“That was years ago.”

Yo surprised him by resting her head against his nape. He swallowed hard but allowed the contact. “Th…That’s what it was all about.”

“That guys can make milk?”

“Mm-hmm,” Yo smiled against his neck. “That our things can feel good like this.”

“Oh…” Fanboy trailed, his soft member giving a twitch. He curiously kneads the appendage with his fingers, trying to regain those sensations.

“Next time,” Yo murmured in his ear, “…do it…in me.”

“I-In you?” He repeated dizzily, eyes wide. “Whaddaya mean?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I warned you that it's only going to get worse.

Yo smiled and spread her legs wide, moving her slick hand to her slimy entrance. Fanboy’s eyes followed her fingers as they pushed inside. He flinched, half-expecting her to cry out in pain, but only a giggle escaped her lips. “…In here. Neh…Next time we do this, puh…put your…thing in…me.”  
  
Bullets of confusion shot through the sweet notes of pleasure, but Fanboy trusted Yo with this to a T. She obviously knew more than he did, to a certain extent at least. “I-In your…?” He trailed, and Yo bit her knuckles with an excited smile, eyes half-lidded with lust. “You really want that?”  
  
“Shyeah,” she murmured, moving a hand to swipe away the bit of semen on Fanboy’s cheek to swallow it down. The man felt another surge of excitement well up inside him at the sight.  
  
“I’ll do it now if you like!” Fanboy shot up immediately, jostling them both out of their sleepy haze, his lost confidence making its gradual return. It was at this time that Yo realized that he was again fully erect as he mounted her. She blinked away the fuzziness in her vision and took a start. She had envisioned their “next time” to be later.  
  
“Oh!” She exclaimed, and then more meekly as he pressed the tip against her folds. “Like, right now?”  
  
“Sure, why not?” His awkwardness was prevalent as he curiously pushed against the area, frowning when it took more effort than he realized.  
  
“Well, I assumed we’d take a break before we try the uh, real thing,” she gasped out as he made several jabs around her entrance. “A-Are you stuck?”  
  
“Nope.” Huffing to himself and narrowing his eyes in concentration, Fanboy pushed again, causing the female beneath him to squeak. “Heh-H—How hard can this be-heeee?”  
  
It took a few more tries before his crown pushed past her tight opening, the rest of his shaft sliding easily into her after that.  
  
“AH!” Yo shrieked, clenching the bedsheets in her hands and curling forward to bump her forehead against his own. “OH-OH—FANBOY!”  
  
The male flinched at the sound of his name being uttered in such a way, and he squeaked as her walls squeezed around him. “W-Wh—Whoa…” He shook, sinking down to lie atop her with his elbows on each side of her waist. It was so warm and wet inside her…so tight. He squirmed against her and buried his face in the crook of her neck while his rod drove a few inches more. A few soft humps and he was to the hilt.  
  
Yo gulped a huge bout of air as she gasped, the sensation of him filling her overwhelming. “O-Oh!” She heaved, and without thinking, folded her legs to rest on either side of Fanboy’s waist to pull him closer. The pull caused him to buck. “O-Ow…” She mumbled, the slight burn causing discomfort.  
  
“You ‘kay?” Fanboy queried and lifted his head away from her neck, a bit offhandedly as he gave a small practice thrust, much like the ones he’d just enacted just minutes before. It felt amazing, and now he understood why’d she’d been so eager.  
  
Yo smiled and covered her face, a bit shy. Fanboy blushed heavily. “I’m alright,” she assured. “Just be gentle, okay?”  
  
Fanboy nodded, shifting a bit and admiring the sensation of her body squeezing and fluttering around him. He hesitated for only a moment before pecking her bright red cheek. Yo’s surprise was short-lived. She shakily returned the bit of affection by pressing her face against his and remained still for a moment, reveling in the connection they’d made. Forehead to forehead, nose to nose, chest to chest…  
  
His erection was not going away anytime soon if they stayed like this. After only a moment to catch his breath, Fanboy started up, rutting her vigorously. Yo had expected no less, and she did her best to reciprocate, but was already worn out from the last exertion. Instead, she lay back and allowed the male to have complete control. It was a rarity she allowed someone else—let alone Fanboy—to take the helm, but she couldn’t complain when the pleasure overtook her once more.  
  
“Ah—AH!” She whimpered, twisting her head from side to side. “H-Hnnnng—HNG!”  
  
Fanboy grinned to himself; it was next to nothing for her to be under HIS control, but here they were. He discovered he loved her sounds…her little animal noises. It was rousing a very primal feeling within him, and he rut harder.  
  
“You feel good,” he mumbled, shoving himself as deep as he could and swiveling his hips experimentally.  
  
“A-Ah!” Was all Yo could manage. His cock sliding out and ramming in was both leaving her dizzied and blissed, and although she didn’t admit it, she found his eagerness… attractive. It was next to nothing that he’d take the time to do something for her (even if he was receiving plenty of reimbursement for it).  
  
It took them both twice as long to reach orgasm, but the flood of his seed spilling into her was worth every second. Fanboy moaned and pushed as deep as he could, his legs quaking as he rode out his high. Yo clutched him tight, almost losing her grip due to how sweaty they’d both become. He clutched back at her, almost painfully, and for a moment, he forgot everything outside of their coupling. All that mattered was that she was his. HIS. Growling under his breath, Fanboy pressed against her even harder.  
  
Yo shook as his warmth filled her up. She could hardly believe that Fanboy of all people had been the one she’d seen naked and vice-versa. Not that she had been planning to do this with anyone, anytime soon. However, just as she was about to bask in the afterglow, Fanboy started up again.  
  
HIS.  
  
Yo squeaked and squirmed from the oversensitivity of her walls, but she accepted him regardless, trying to hold back her squeaks and moans of enjoyment. She wondered, in the middle of their exertion, just how long Fanboy would keep this up. She wondered if some people didn’t really ever have to stop; not until they got tired, and if that was the situation here…it could be a problem because Fanboy almost never got tired.  
  
It seemed that her assumption was correct. With Yo dazed and devoid of the will to protest, Fanboy decided to go for a third round after that, followed by a fourth and then a fifth.  
  
At that point, the woman was beyond the ability to even hold on anymore, so Fanboy decided to take matters into his own hands. He slid his palms beneath Yo’s hips to get her to arch up into him as he thrust. The heated energy was so thick in the air between them that Yo could feel it prickling at every inch of her body as she writhed and moaned.  
  
Fanboy’s masked features had contorted to capture the intensity of his sixth orgasm, and he moaned happily, tongue hanging out of his mouth like a dog’s. At one point, Yo found that he’d pinned her head down by her pigtails on either side, rendering her even more helpless.  
  
By the time her own sixth orgasm rolled around, Yo finally found it in herself to weakly push at Fanboy's chest.  
  
“Wuh—Fanboy—Wait a-a muh-minute!”  
  
To her amazement, Fanboy responded by grabbing her wrists and pinning them down upon the mattress above her head. The moment Yo saw that glazed, intoxicated expression on her classmate's face, she knew she wasn’t going to be getting out of this anytime soon. Innocent Fanboy was drunk on these new mind-blowing sensations.  
  
She writhed beneath the heated friction as it continued, staring pathetically up at the male as he leaned in to touch their foreheads together, eyes closed.  
  
“C-C’mon, Fanboy,” she pleaded, but even to herself she sounded half-hearted. “It’s too much!”  
  
“But it feels so awesome, doesn’t it?”  
  
His typically clear, high-pitched voice sounded drugged, low, and husky as he asked the question that Yo couldn’t lie to.  
  
“Y-Yes…” she whispered, banishing any thoughts of punching him as he continued to thrust.  
  
In that position she took it, open and willing as she was brought yet again to an orgasm her body could barely handle, her walls fluttering weakly around Fanboy’s overly excited cock, prompting another orgasm from him. He moaned heavily into her ear and gripped her shoulders as yet another load of semen shot into her.  
  
After that, Fanboy still didn't stop. He leaned on Yo again while propping up her hips, desperately thrusting into her. All his humanity had drained away to leave a feral animal to claim what was his. He grinned and growled, wrapping his arms around her limp form as if to keep her from getting away. Though, it was clear she wasn’t going anywhere.  
Glistening with sweat, Fanboy pressed his entire body against hers and mashed ceaselessly into her, growing hotter and dizzier still in body and mind and all he cared about was getting as deep as he possibly could and let his orgasm loose into her. Deep deep deep, he rutted, pushed, shifted, and inched forward with his toes until he was completely sheathed with his balls resting against her entrance and more and spurted rope after rope of his fresh, potent seed deep into her womb.  
  
This went on for what had to have been hours, both of them riding through orgasm after orgasm together until Yo lost count and eventually, consciousness.  
  
\---  
  
She didn’t know exactly when it’d happened or how long she’d been out cold. All Yo knew was one moment she was being handled senselessly and the next she was waking up in his…tub.  
  
…Really.  
  
She forced herself to sit up, feeling like she'd somehow gained a thousand pounds, and wondering if all that had actually happened or if she’d simply dreamt it.  
  
A quick look down at herself answered the question. She was naked, save for Fanboy’s indigo bed cover, and the area between her legs felt tingly and sore. Yo inhaled sharply, bunching her legs together. Her face went scarlet and she wrapped her arms around herself—wait, where were her clothes?! She rubbed a trembling hand over her face with a spent giggle.   
  
It all felt so unreal.  
  
“Yo!” Fanboy’s voice startled her.  
  
She looked up to see her fully-clothed classmate rushing from outside the bathroom toward her, his expression rife with irritation (trying to subdue his concern). He looked just as peppy as the night before, as if he hadn’t spent it…playing with her. She blushed heavily and averted her eyes from his crotch.  
  
“Finally!” Fanboy huffed in annoyance. “I thought you’d never wake up!”  
  
Yo was pleasantly surprised that he wasn’t pushing her out the door. She closed her eyes and fell back into the tub, accidentally clunking her head against the porcelain floor. “Just an intermission,” she moaned jokingly. “Wake me up when you’re ready to play again.”  
  
From the tub, she heard him sputter and stomp his foot indignantly. “G---! Yo!” The woman peeked open an eye to watch him peer into the tub. “Seriously! I thought you…” he hesitated, and Yo saw a flicker of that hidden concern on his cherry-red face. “I thought I hurt you.”  
  
“You didn’t.” Yo smiled sweetly at him, ignoring the slight ache between her legs that proved otherwise.  
  
Fanboy eyed her carefully, noting her slight wince. “You sure?”  
  
The woman yawned and stretched, letting the blanket fall past her shoulders and bunch around her waist. Fanboy swallowed hard as her chest was exposed. “Course I’m sure. You okay?” She was slightly amused to find him nervous again. “Didn’t you see me naked when you undressed me?”  
  
Fanboy stiffened, looking away. “I closed my eyes,” he mumbled, and Yo batted her eyelashes at him.  
  
“Awww….That’s so sweet…” She gushed, overly sweet as she clasped her hands together and held them against her cheek. “You couldn’t hurt me even if you tried.”  
  
“I could so,” he argued crossly.  
  
She was unmoved. “I had fun,” she giggled and bunched her shoulders cutely. “Thanks for playing!”  
  
Fanboy took a start and looked away again, face redder than before.  
  
“Could you do me a favor?” Yo refused to let the silence get awkward. “I want a glass of water, but I can’t feel my legs.”  
  
With a frustrated sigh, Fanboy rolled his eyes, but Yo caught a hint of alarm on his masked features. “Uh-huh. Sure. But don’t think this means I’m going to wait on you all the time!”  
  
Only when he turned his back did Yo let a fraction of her true sentiment show. Whatever had happened between them tonight…it was something they needed to talk about. She was giddy now, emotion swelling in her chest as she watched him leave.  
  
“It’s only sprinkling now!” She commented lightly, nodding towards the circular window above the tub.  
  
“…” Fanboy made a noncommittal noise and scurried out. Yo made sure the blanket neatly folded and placed outside the tub before standing to peer out the circular window. It wasn’t sunny by any means; clouds still hung high in the sky above Galaxy Hills and tiny droplets of acid rain trickled down the glass.  
  
Before long, a thick gush of warmth trailed down her inner thighs. Fanboy…  
  
Moaning quietly, she pressed her forehead against the cool surface, slipping into dirty daydreams as another gush of his semen escaped her, dribbled down her thighs, and dripped onto the bathtub floor.  



End file.
